Blood and Honor
by August08
Summary: A prisoner within his own family, Leo fights with his honor as a ninja and his loyalty to his family. Pressured by his father to be more like his brothers, Leo feels himself beginning to cave in. But, when a chance encounter with two humans comes his way, Leo finds a way to remind his brothers of what they used to fight for. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Inspired by a plot bunny put forth by dearjoanwallace on Stealthy Stories. Thank you, dearjoanwallace for giving me permission to use the plot bunny. This will be a bit darker than some of my other stories, so if you don't like, don't read. But, for those of you brave enough to venture into the dark, twisted depths of my imagination, I bid you welcome. Sit down, buckle up and enjoy the ride.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing associated with TMNT.

* * *

Cold sweat slowly ran down the man's face. Coarse rope dug into his wrists and ankles, cutting deep into his flesh. Thick tape was wrapped around his mouth and a blindfold kept him in the dark. His heart hammered painfully against his ribs, his stomach churned and lurched in crippling terror. He didn't know how long he had been here, wherever "here" was. The last thing he remembered, he was out on patrol when he was ambushed and knocked senseless. When he woke up he discovered he was tied to a chair, blindfolded and gagged.

Somewhere in the darkness a speaker sparked to life. The man jumped, letting out a muffled cry. His eyes began to burn with tears of fear and terror. What did his captors want? Why didn't they show themselves?

"All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel," a voice sang slowly over the speakers in a haunting tone.

The man began to sob. He was going to die. There was no denying it. He was going to die here.

"The monkey thought 'twas all in fun," the voice continued to sing.

The darkness was shattered by the loud bang of a heavy door opening. The speaker turned off. The man tried to still his rapid breathing as footsteps shuffled across the concrete floor. It was a long, confident stride. No hesitation, only determination. Fingers wrapped underneath the blindfold and the piece of cloth was pulled off the man's face. He blinked several times to get his vision to focus. A fuzzy white blur stood off in the distance with a fuzzy dark blur leaning up against the doorway.

"What do we have here, Donnie?" came a deep, accented voice.

He tried to place the accent. New York, maybe? He couldn't tell. He felt a strong hand grab his upper left arm.

"Foot clan," the voice sneered. "Question is: How far up are you?"

The man tried to speak, but the tape hindered his speech. The hand reached up and pressed a pressure point in the man's neck. He cried out in pain.

"That was a rhetorical question," the voice said. "I know you're nothing more than a lowly foot soldier. Doing the Shredder's dirty work."

The man moved his eyes upward. In the light he could see a tall figure with dark emerald green skin. A crimson red mask was tied around the figure's eyes. The man felt his heart plummet into his stomach. He now knew who his captors were. The clan some said were more notorious than the Foot. The clan that had made many Foot soldiers disappear.

The Hamato clan.

The red masked turtle grinned when he saw the fear in his captive's eyes. "What's the matter? I thought you Foot clan goons were trained not to show fear to the enemy."

"Maybe he's a new recruit," the figure at the doorway suggested.

"Even new recruits know where Shredder is," the red masked turtle said. He leaned over to whisper in the man's ear. "So, tell me, new recruit. Where is your master Shredder?"

The man closed his eyes and sobbed, mumbling something behind the gag.

"What was that?" the turtle asked, cutting away the tape.

"I don't know," the man sobbed wretchedly.

"Come, now. You must know something," the turtle said.

The man shook his head. "I don't know. I'm sorry. But, I don't know anything. Bottom rung soldiers aren't told where the main headquarters is located." His breath hitched and he choked on a sob. "I'm sorry."

The turtle took a deep breath, removing a blade from a scabbard on his side.

"You're going to be," he said.

He took a hold of the man's head and pulled it back, exposing his throat. He put the blade to the human's throat, but before he could finish the job, a voice stopped him.

"That's enough, Raphael," the voice declared.

All eyes turned to a short blue masked turtle that had suddenly appeared in the doorway. The purple masked turtle who had been standing there before slipped further away from the newcomer. Raphael released his hostage and slowly stalked over to the blue masked turtle.

"What was that, Leonardo?" he asked, his voice low and threatening.

The blue masked turtle seemed to shrink inside his shell as his taller brother loomed over him. All his bravado instantly evaporated as Raphael stood at his full height. He was a good foot above the smaller turtle at six feet. The turtle in blue seemed to reached only five feet, if that. He was thin, scrawny, not looking like he had any muscle mass at all. Not like the turtle in red who seemed to have been blessed with all the dominant genes.

"Mind saying that again? I didn't quite hear you," Raphael said.

Leonardo shrank further inside his shell, shaking his head. Raphael huffed and stepped back.

"That's what I thought," he sneered. "Don't ever forget who your superior is, runt. I'm the leader. You do as I say."

Leonardo nodded. "My apologies," he whimpered.

"You're lucky I'm so forgiving," Raphael told him. He turned to his other brother, nodding to the human. "He's all yours, Donnie."

Donatello grinned and rubbed his hands together. "We're gonna have some fun," he said.

Raphael stormed off, the walls echoing with his heavy footsteps. Leonardo followed behind Raphael, hearing Donatello close the door as they walked away. They walked out into the main area of the lair. Leonardo looked up to see Michelangelo leaning out over the railing of a catwalk. The large drainage junction had been their home for the last ten years. Their first home had been destroyed by Shredder and the Foot clan in an attempt to destroy them. In the skirmish, Splinter had lost his left eye and part of his right leg.

Leonardo's eyes drifted down to an alcove near the back of the lair. The haunting form of his master stood in the doorway of his room. Leonardo lowered his head and made his way towards the dojo.

"Leonardo," Splinter snapped.

Leonardo stopped dead in his tracks, blood turning to ice.

"Come. Now."

Swallowing down the bile that was creeping up his throat, Leonardo turned and made his way over to where Splinter was standing. He was leaning heavily on his crutch. Leonardo's eyes hovered on his father's missing right leg. He knelt down in front of the rat, head bowed, eyes lowered.

"Why did you interfere?" Splinter demanded. "You were told to stay in the surveillance room with Michelangelo."

Leonardo didn't answer. He just seemed to shrink inside his shell.

"Answer!" Splinter yelled.

"He was going too far," Leonardo blurted out. "I just...I couldn't stand by and do nothing. I couldn't."

Splinter's eyes flashed with anger. "Your job is to stay out of sight and let your brothers handle the interrogations," he hissed.

Leonardo lowered his head. "Yes, sensei," he murmured.

Splinter huffed and disappeared into his room. Leonardo got to his feet and turned back towards the dojo.

"Leo got in trouble," Michelangelo sang from his perch.

"Shut up, Mikey," Leonardo muttered under his breath.

He walked into the dojo only to stop at the doorway. Raphael was inside pounding away at his punching bag. Leonardo backed up and turned around.

"Think you're pretty tough, huh?" Raphael asked, stopping the smaller of the two in his tracks. "Barging in like that. Acting like some kind of hero."

"I wasn't trying to be a hero," Leonardo replied.

A large hand grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. Scared brown eyes stared up at vicious amber ones.

"Don't ever interrupt me like that again," Raphael snarled. "Got it?"

Leonardo quickly nodded, shrinking back from the taller turtle.

"Because next time, I won't be so forgiving," Raphael hissed.

"Yes, sir," Leonardo whimpered.

"Good. Now, go do something that doesn't involve me seeing you," Raphael ordered.

Leonardo turned and hurried away, dashing up the stairs and vanishing into his room. He slammed the door shut and locked it, leaning up against it, chest heaving. He closed his eyes as he slid down to the floor. He pulled his knees to his chest, folding his arms on top of his knees and burying his face in his arms. His body shook with violent sobs. He hated the tyrant Raphael had become. He hated the dark, twisted shells Michelangelo and Donatello had turned into. Leonardo continued to sob, his cries echoing off the cold metal walls of his room.

He wanted his old family back.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. I took down the previous chapter 2 because a friend gave me an even better idea. Feedback is always welcome, but no flames, please.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

The darkness of the room was pierced by a strange, foreign sound. It was quick, laboured, frightened. It took him a while to realize it was the sound of his own breathing. Eyes shot from one corner to another, searching for threats. He huddled under the blankets of his bed, feeling an odd sense of security underneath the cotton sheets. There was safety here. No one could get him.

He flinched when he heard voices. Distant voices from somewhere in the darkness. His heart beat quickened. Had they found him? Had they finally found his hiding place? His cocoon of safety was punctured by a stream of light on the other side of the room. He cried out when a dark figure appeared in the light. He reached underneath his pillows and let loose a dagger. There was a grunt and then a thud as a body hit the floor. He frowned in confusion. A turtle's plastron wasn't that thin. Surely he hadn't killed one of them in just one blow.

He yelled out in terror as another figure appeared in the doorway, but this time, it was accompanied by forbidden light. His cocoon had been breached. His safety compromised. Footsteps tentatively shuffled across the floor. He whimpered fearfully. This was it. He was going to die.

"Master Shredder?" came a voice.

Scared dark eyes peeked over the edge of the blanket. Concerned brown eyes gazed down at him. The hulking mass that was his bodyguard stood over him.

"Are you okay, master?" Hun asked worryingly.

"I-I am fine," Saki replied, lowering the sheets and looking across the room to where a Foot soldier lay lifeless on the floor.

"Sir, you've been locked up in here for weeks," Hun said. "Your doctors say it's not good for your health. We're all worried about you, sir. Perhaps you should venture outside for some fresh air?"

Saki quickly shook his head. "They are out there. Waiting. Watching. They will find out where I am. They will come for me." He noticed something on the wall and yelped, diving under the covers again. "What is that?" he asked.

Hun frowned in confusion. "What is what?" he questioned.

"That thing on the wall," Saki replied, reaching out a hand and pointing at the wall.

Hun sighed and his shoulders dropped. "Master, that's just your shadow," he stated as patiently as he could.

Saki poked his head out and tested Hun's theory. Sure enough, the dark figure on the wall was nothing more than his own shadow. He chuckled nervously and lowered the blankets. He cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair.

"So it is," he said. "Thank you, Hun."

"Anytime, sir," Hun replied.

"Now, what is it that you want?" Saki asked, trying to put on a tough exterior, although it was probably already too late for that.

"We have just received word from New York City," Hun started. "The Turtles have captured another soldier."

Saki deflated. Horror destroyed what brave persona he was trying to perceive.

"W-what?" he stammered. "H-how do you know?"

Hun swallowed thickly. "They...found his body in the Hudson earlier tonight," he answered.

"I knew it!" Saki cried, diving under the blankets again. "The end is near! They are coming for me!"

"Master, please calm down," Hun pleaded. "They don't even know you exist."

"You do not know that," Saki told him. "Someone could have told them something."

Hun pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes tightly closed. "Master, if the Turtles knew of your existence, don't you think they would be banging on our front door, right now?" he asked. Saki looked up at him. "You're safe," Hun assured him. "They think Saito is you."

"Saito," Saki murmured. "He is the fill in, right?"

Hun nodded. "Yes, master, he is. He's taking care of things with the Foot until you get better."

It was Saki's turn to nod. "Yes. Now, I remember. How is he doing? How are things with the Foot?" he asked.

"Business is booming, profits are up and we have just recruited new Foot soldiers," Hun explained.

"Good. Good," Saki mumbled. "All good news." He glanced over at the dead Foot soldier. "Would you mind doing something about him? He is making me uneasy."

"Of course, master. Right away," Hun said, moving towards the body. "Your doctor will be in shortly with your medication."

Saki nodded as he watched Hun lift the body up and disappear out the door. He curled into a ball again, his bravado ebbing away. With Hun gone, the room seemed more scary. But, he knew Hun had other matters to attend to. Saki began rocking back and forth, waiting and watching for his doctor to show up and give him the magic pill that would make him forget about the world for a few hours.

* * *

"Another casualty of war?" Saito asked as Hun dumped the lifeless corpse into the incinerator.

"He's not getting better, he's getting worse," Hun said, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Was he always this bad?" Saito asked. "I've probably asked it before, all the same."

Hun closed the incinerator door and headed for the door. "Master Saki has always had problems with paranoia. It was one of the main reasons for the genetic experiments the Foot conducted some years back."

"Right. The super soldiers," Saito said, following after Hun.

"But, when the soldiers went rogue, that's what really set the master off," Hun concluded.

"And that's where I came in," Saito added. "Will the guy ever reclaim the mantle of Shredder?"

Hun turned to look at him. "At this point, I hope you remain our public figure," he confessed.

Saito grinned darkly. "Well, I did drop a building on those reptilian pests of yours," he reminded the bodyguard. "I also caved in half of the sewer system on them, as well. Ten years ago, wasn't it?"

"To the day," Hun replied.

Saito chuckled. "Good times," he said. "Unfortunately, they've dropped off the grid. I haven't been able to locate them. A shame the first building drop didn't finish them off."

"You'll get your chance, Saito," Hun assured him. "Either we'll find them or they'll find us. Whichever comes first, you'll have your chance to finish them off."

Saito cracked his knuckles and grinned. "I'm looking forward to our rematch," he said.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	3. Chapter 3

A painful, damaging blow knocked Leonardo back, making him lose his balance and sent him to the floor. He gasped for breath, lungs screaming for air. He grunted as Raphael grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet, throwing him across the dojo. Leonardo stumbled again, but this time kept his balance.

"The Shredder doesn't take breathers," Raphael snarled. "So neither do you."

"I can't breathe," Leonardo gasped.

He cried out as Raphael came at him again. The youngest tried to dodge, but he was still too winded to do anything. Pain shot through his left temple as Raphael's fist connected with his head.

"Fight back!" Raphael yelled.

"Raph, I can't breathe," Leonardo choked.

Raphael stormed over to him and slammed his hands into his brother's chest, sending the weaker of the two to the floor. When Leonardo tried to get up, Raphael put his foot on his brother's chest.

"You can't fight, you die," the red masked turtle said. "There's no room in this clan for weak links. If one brother goes down, we all go down. Understand?"

Leonardo nodded in confirmation. Raphael removed his foot from his brother's chest and stepped away.

"Now, get up and fight," he ordered.

Leonardo got to his feet, looking over to Donatello and Michelangelo when he heard them snicker. When did his life become a living hell? As best he could, Leonardo fought with all of his might. Whenever he was sent to the floor he would get back up and continue fighting. With each blow, he could feel his resolve weakening. Raphael was relentless. He couldn't remember a time when his red masked sibling was this vicious in training.

What kind of poison was Splinter feeding him this time?

It was no secret that Raphael was Splinter's favorite. The eldest was short tempered, rage filled and vengeance fueled. Leonardo suspected that was why Raphael was favored above the others. Splinter himself was ruled by anger and hatred, kept going only by his need to spill Shredder's blood. But, now that he could no longer leave the lair, Splinter lived through Raphael. He had filled his son's mind with so much poison and hate filled words that Leonardo doubted that there was anything of the old Raphael left.

And, then there were Donatello and Michelangelo. Like lost puppies they had followed Raphael down his dark and twisted path of revenge and destruction. Now, their idea of fun was to inflict pain and suffering on others. Leonardo was pretty sure that if Raphael told them to jump off a bridge they would do it. He didn't understand their need for violence, their senseless want for revenge. He just wanted a normal, loving family that didn't try to kill him with brutal, fight to the death training matches.

Leonardo grunted as Raphael delivered a powerful kick to his chest. The blue masked brother collapsed to the floor. Suddenly, Raphael was on top of him, knife to his throat. Everything stood still. He stared up at his brother with wide, terrified eyes. Raphael glared down at him with narrowed, rage filled amber eyes. The brothers stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. The only thing Leonardo knew was the blade that was pressed tightly to his throat.

"One reason," Raphael snarled. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't end you right now."

Leonardo tried to think of a reason, but he couldn't. His brain couldn't process the request. With eyes filling with burning tears, Leonardo regretfully shook his head.

"I can't," he whimpered.

Raphael lifted the blade and brought it down. Michelangelo let out a startled squeak. Raphael let go of the blade and got to his feet, heading for the door. Leonardo opened his eyes and turned to his right. The knife stuck out of the matted floor just inches from his face. He let out a strangled gasp as he rolled to the other side, away from the knife.

"You got lucky, Leo," Donatello told him, walking over and helping his brother to his feet. "Raph looked like he was out for blood. And, I don't blame him. You _did_ interrupt his interrogation."

Leonardo looked up at his brother. "We have enough blood on our hands," he said.

"Well, the guy didn't have any info anyway," Donatello stated, heading for the door.

"So, you let him go?" Leonardo asked.

Donatello stopped at the doorway. "In a matter of speaking," he replied. He grinned. "He took a nice long bath in the Hudson."

Leonardo's heart dropped into his stomach as Donatello walked away. So, they killed the guy anyway. Leonardo sank to his knees, body deflating. What happened to his loving, caring brothers? When did they become blood thirsty tyrants? He had a suspicion that they were keeping something from him, but what that something was he couldn't hazard a guess.

Donatello and Michelangelo waited patiently for Raphael to return from Splinter's room. They had a game of rock-paper-scissors. Michelangelo growled every time Donatello beat him.

"You're cheating, Donnie," he accused.

"How can you cheat at rock-paper-scissors?" Donatello asked.

"I don't know, but you're doing it," Michelangelo said.

"Gear up, boys," Raphael said as he came out of Splinter's room.

"Topside time?" Michelangelo asked hopefully.

From his place in the dojo, Leonardo watched as his brothers geared up and headed for the front door. He wished he could go topside, but Splinter had forbade him from leaving the lair. He sighed and walked back into the dojo, pulling out his swords. If he wasn't allowed to go topside, he could at least try to perfect his katas. However, no matter how hard he practiced, Leonardo knew his skills would never sharpen. He just wasn't as strong as the others.

Leonardo paused in his katas and stood in place, head bowed, arms at his sides. He closed his eyes and sighed. Raphael should have ended him. He was a disgrace to the family. What kind of ninja was he that he couldn't even perform a simple split kick? There was a clang as the swords fell to the floor.

It would have been more merciful to put him out of everyone's misery.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far. Your support means the world to me. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome, but no flames. If you don't like the story, don't read it.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

Amber eyes glared down at a building with two flags hanging on either side of the door. The flags bore the symbol of the Foot clan. The Shredder ruled New York City with an iron fist. No one dared stand up to the tyrant, no one except the Hamato clan. Raphael had put a few Foot soldiers in the Hudson, but most just disappeared into unmarked graves. Disappearances and the Hamato clan went hand in hand. They were almost just as ruthless as the Foot, but that was how the job was done.

Raphael glanced over at his younger brothers. Donatello was fiddling with his scanner and Michelangelo was looking over his shoulder. Voices crackled over the scanner, mostly low level police reports. But, then something caught his attention. It was a Foot report saying that the Shredder would be inspecting a warehouse down by the docks. The three brothers looked at each other. This was the break they had been waiting for.

However, something made Raphael pause. It almost seemed too easy. They had been making Foot soldiers disappear for months now, and all of a sudden Shredder finally decided to show up?

"It could be a trap," Donatello voiced Raphael's thoughts.

"But, it could also be our one chance to take out Shredder," Michelangelo added.

The younger two looked to their leader for guidance. Raphael felt torn. He knew both of them were right. It could very well be a set up, but it could also be true and Shredder really was going to be down at the docks.

"What do we do, Fearless Leader?" Donatello asked.

"We check it out," Raphael said. "Trap or not, we can't miss this chance."

Michelangelo whooped and threw a fist into the air. "Time to shred the Shredder," he said.

Donatello hooked the scanner on to his belt as Raphael took off at a run towards the docks. The three brothers ran at break neck speed, not wanting to miss their opportunity to right a severe wrong. They reached the docks to find a long, black limousine parked outside one of the warehouses. The Foot symbol was painted on the doors.

"Looks like we're just in time," Michelangelo whispered, eagerness clearly evident in his voice.

"Fall in, but be quiet and stay out of sight," Raphael ordered.

The siblings went into ninja mode as they snuck into the warehouse. Raphael opened up a skylight window to let Donatello and Michelangelo inside before slipping in behind them. He carefully lowered the window back into place. The brothers crept across the rafters, scanning the floor below for any signs of Shredder. Foot ninjas went to and fro, but Shredder was nowhere to be seen.

Raphael growled low in his throat. False lead. He should have known. He frowned when the ninjas began closing the doors and locking them while they were still inside. Then, he heard it. A strange hissing sound. The brothers yelled out as they were suddenly engulfed in a foul smelling green smoke. Caught off guard, they fell from the rafters, colliding hard with the floor. Coughing and gasping for air, Raphael looked up to see the warehouse fill with the smoke.

He swung around when Michelangelo suddenly screamed in terror. His brother scrambled to his feet and ran from an unseen enemy. Donatello began to whimper and plead with someone, but there was no one there, except for the ninjas who were just staring at them. Continuing to cough, Raphael got to his feet and pulled out his sais.

"What did you do to my brothers?" he snarled.

Through the smoke, he could see that the few remaining ninjas were wearing gas masks. Fighting to stop coughing, Raphael charged forward, sais poised to strike. However, he stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide with horror. Before him stood two turtles. One wore a gold mask, the other silver. They just stood there, glaring at him. Raphael closed his eyes and shook his head.

"You're not real," he growled.

"That's not very nice, Raphie," the silver masked turtle said, his voice sounding too much like Leonardo's.

"Is that any way to talk to your..."

Raphael yelled and swung a sai at them. They vanished in a burst of smoke. He panted for breath. The ninjas had disappeared, so had his brothers. Raphael looked around the warehouse in confusion. It was still filled with the green smoke, but where was everyone?

"Raphie," twin voices sang out. "Raphie."

Raphael put his hands to his ears and squeezed his eyes tightly closed. "You're not real. You're not real," he repeated.

"Why didn't you save us, Raphie?" the disembodied voices asked. "Were we not special enough to be saved?"

"Shut up!" Raphael roared.

The voices laughed. "Still as hot tempered as ever," one of them commented.

Raphael caught a brief flash of gold within the smoke. It was soon followed by silver. The flashes appeared in a circle around him. One after another.

"You sent us on that suicide mission," Gold accused, appearing out of nowhere and slamming a fist into Raphael's jaw.

The red masked turtle stumbled backwards, a hand going to his jaw.

"You knew we never stood a chance," Silver shouted, delivering a powerful kick to Raphael's stomach.

Raphael collapsed to the floor, gasping for air.

"How does it feel?" the voices asked, morphing into one all too familiar voice.

Raphael looked up to see a taller, stronger Leonardo looming over him. His brown eyes burned with a loathing hatred, swords gleaming hungrily for blood.

"How does it feel to be the weak one?" Leonardo asked.

"Leo?" Raphael breathed. "How did...I don't..."

"What's the matter, Raphie?" Leonardo asked mockingly. "Rat got your tongue?"

Gold and Silver suddenly reappeared behind Leonardo. They looked like they were out for blood.

"Do it," Silver said.

"Make him pay," Gold snarled.

Leonardo stalked up, making Raphael scrambled backwards. His shell hit off of a forklift. Gold and Silver began chanting, their voices growing louder and louder. Leonardo spun his swords above his head.

"Good riddance, Raphael," he sneered before bringing the blades down.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	5. Chapter 5

"How does it feel, Raphael?" a voice whispered in his ear.

Raphael looked up to see a figure more terrifying than his brother standing over him. The red eyes of the Shredder glared down at him. Was this another hallucination? He didn't know what was real and what wasn't anymore. The green smoke had dissipated. The warehouse was once again filled with Foot ninjas. He didn't know where Donatello and Michelangelo were.

"You didn't answer my question," Shredder said. "It's rude not to answer when someone asks you something."

Raphael closed his eyes and shook his head. "You're not real," he said lamely.

He gasped when a strong hand grabbed him by the throat. Shredder lifted him up off the floor and slammed him into the forklift. Raphael grunted as his head hit off the edge of the lift's roof. White lights burst across his vision. Shredder lifted his right hand and placed a claw against Raphael's cheek.

"I am very real, Raphael," Shredder told him, running the blade across the turtle's cheek.

Raphael yelled in pain, making Shredder chuckle darkly. Underneath the helmet, the Foot leader smirked.

"I like that sound. Make it for me again."

Raphael roared as Shredder dug his gauntlet blades into his left side.

"Get away from our brother, Shredder!" Donatello screeched.

Shredder turned to see the younger brothers run towards him. "Ninjas, deal with them. I have business to discuss with their fearless leader."

Foot ninjas cut Donatello and Michelangelo off from their brother. Shredder turned back to Raphael who was gasping and panting for air. With as much force as he could muster, Shredder slammed his fist into the turtle's stomach. He let go and Raphael crumpled to the floor in an ungraceful heap.

"This was almost too easy," Shredder said, examining his blood coated claws. "If you had wanted to see me again so badly, all you had to do was ask."

He slammed his foot into Raphael's stomach when the turtle tried to get up. Raphael collapsed again, holding his stomach. Shredder rolled his head from side to side, stretching his neck. He looked over to where his ninjas were keeping the other turtles busy.

"All that trouble just to find little ol' me, and now that I'm here, you can't even find the strength to talk, let alone fight," Shredder mocked. He reached down and took Raphael by the throat again, lifting the turtle up. "You wanna fight? Then fight!"

Shredder threw Raphael across the room. Blood poured from the wound in the turtle's side, staining the concrete floor red. Raphael looked around for his weapons. Everything was fuzzy, swimming in hazy colors. He felt around the floor until his fingers wrapped around one of his sais. Gathering his remaining strength, Raphael swung around, swinging blindly at Shredder as he approached. Shredder easily dodged the wild attack. He laughed when Raphael collapsed again, energy spent.

"This is just pathetic," Shredder taunted. "You're the great Hamato Raphael. Leader of the mighty Hamato clan. You've put away multiple Foot soldiers, killed countless others, and you can't even find the strength to fight while wounded." He shook his head. "A shame Yoshi wasted his talents on you."

"Shut up," Raphael groaned.

"Why? Because I speak the truth?" Shredder asked. "What is it that you saw, Raphael? What did my hallucinogenic smoke make you see?"

Raphael shook his head to clear his vision. "None of your damn business," he growled.

"Did it remind you of what a complete failure you are?" Shredder continued, walking around the turtle. "They were so young. They looked up to you. And, when it really came down to it, you couldn't save them."

"I said shut up!" Raphael shouted.

He tried to move, screaming as pain tore through his wounded side. Shredder laughed, kneeling down and grabbing the back of Raphael's neck.

"I took Titian and Andrea, and now I'll take Donatello and Michelangelo," he hissed in the turtle's ear. "You took my men, now I'll take your brothers."

"Raph! Heads up!" Donatello shouted.

Raphael ducked just as a flash grenade went off. Shredder yelled out in surprise, falling back. While the Foot ninjas were stunned, Donatello and Michelangelo rushed over and grabbed their wounded brother. The brothers ran out of the warehouse, disappearing down the first manhole they came to. Halfway to the lair, Raphael lost consciousness. Donatello and Michelangelo half dragged half carried their brother the rest of the way home.

"Leo! Get the first aid kit!" Donatello roared as they passed through the threshold of the lair.

Leonardo rushed out of the dojo and ran to the lab, grabbing the first aid kit. Splinter appeared, his eyes widening in horror when he saw Raphael. Donatello and Michelangelo placed Raphael on the couch just as Leonardo ran up with the kit. Donatello took it and opened it, rummaging around for the proper equipment.

"My sons, what happened?" Splinter asked, hopping up to the couch.

Raphael mumbled something under his breath. Donatello and Michelangelo looked at each other.

"What'd he say?" Leonardo asked.

"Ti...Andy..." Raphael gasped.

"Who?" Leonardo pressed.

"Leonardo, leave us," Splinter commanded.

"Who are Ti and Andy?" Leonardo asked.

"I said leave!" Splinter shouted.

Leonardo turned to leave, but he paused when he heard Raphael speak again.

"Leo," Raphael breathed. "For...give...me..."

Leonardo hurried off to his room. Donatello fought to stop the bleeding from the wound in his brother's side. The gash was deep, almost striking bone. He told Michelangelo to sterilize a sewing needle and get the stitches ready. Michelangelo did as he was told, handing the needle and stitching thread to his brother when Donatello was ready. With delicate, careful movements, Donatello stitched up the wound. Splinter placed a hand on Raphael's cheek. His son's skin burned with a slight fever.

"Come back to us, my son," he whispered.

"What did he see?" Michelangelo asked, his voice low. "In the smoke, what did he see?"

Donatello tied off the stitches and cut the thread. "Probably the same thing we saw," he answered.

He gazed at Raphael's still face. He picked up a piece of gauze, folded it in half and gently taped it to the cut on his brother's cheek. Raphael never stirred, lost in the depths of unconsciousness.

"Will he be okay, Donnie?" Michelangelo asked.

"Only time will tell," Donatello replied. "All we can do is make him comfortable and wait for him to wake up." He addressed Splinter. "I'm sorry, sensei. We had our chance to finish off Shredder and we blew it."

Splinter remained silent, keeping his eyes on Raphael. Donatello and Michelangelo walked away, leaving their father alone. From his place in his bedroom, Leonardo watched from the doorway as the scene unfolded down below. Who were Ti and Andy? And, why did Raphael ask him to forgive him? The blue masked turtle closed the door and went over to a small desk where his swords sat in their holders. He put a hand to his throat, feeling the scab from where Raphael had cut him in their earlier spar.

"What's going on with you, Raph?" he whispered. "What secrets are you not telling me?"

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** : Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far. I hope you're enjoying the story for those of you just reading, and to those who have left feedback, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome. I'm always looking to improve myself as a writer. Feedback is greatly appreciated and your support is amazing. Thank you so much.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

Hun watched from the security room as the Shredder's limousine pulled into the mansion's garage. The bodyguard made his way downstairs to the garage. The driver was just opening the door to the back when Hun arrived. Saito climbed out of the car, the Shredder's helmet clenched tightly in his hand. Hun gave him a questioning look. Remaining silent, Saito stormed away, heading for the main part of the house. Hun followed closely behind him, wanting to hear the full story behind Saito's sour mood. And, judging by the way he stalked up the stairs, Hun knew it was a good one.

"Did everything go according to plan?" the bodyguard asked.

Saito threw the helmet into a corner, fighting to undo the clasps of the armor. Hun smirked and crossed his arms.

"Apparently not," he said.

"Shut up, Hun," Saito snapped.

"They got the better of you, didn't they?" Hun guessed.

"I won't tell you again," Saito snarled.

Hun laughed. "You don't scare me, kid," he said. "I've faced off against pit bulls scarier than you."

Saito stormed over and put his claws against Hun's throat. "If you wish to keep your vocal cords, I suggest you shut up," he hissed. "I will not have my men talking down to me."

"I serve Saki, not you," Hun told him.

"Well, Saki's not here, is he?" Saito asked, narrowing his eyes. "And until he returns, which I doubt very much if he will, you obey me. You and the Foot. Is that clear?"

Hun narrowed his eyes slightly. "Crystal," he growled.

"Good," Saito said, lowering his arm. "Were you able to track the Turtles down?"

Hun shook his head. "We lost them halfway through the sewers. The trail went cold."

"Damn," Saito hissed, turning away. He put a hand to his forehead. "We need to know where they're hiding out. Those freaks are messing with the Foot's profits. Not to mention our recruiting rate. No one wants to take a job with us when they know they'll just end up in the Hudson River."

"Well, then, maybe you need to spend more time dealing with the Turtles and less time taunting them," Hun spoke up.

Saito looked over his shoulder at him. "What?"

"That warehouse was bugged, Saito," Hun replied. "I could hear everything that went on inside."

Saito felt heat rise in his cheeks. What fun was it to get rid of the Foot's most hated enemies if he couldn't taunt them before finishing them off? Hun wanted to take all the fun out of being leader of the Foot. However, the bodyguard failed to remember that under new leadership, the Foot had grown into a powerful force that none dared stand up to. Saito clenched his fists. None, except for those accursed turtles.

"We need to hit them where it hurts," Saito growled under his breath.

"You tried that, and it failed," Hun pointed out.

"Next time I won't make the same mistake," Saito promised.

Hun gave him a questioning look. "What's your plan?" he asked.

"Take out Raphael. He's their leader, they look to him for guidance. Without a leader they'll be in chaos," Saito explained. "What can two turtles do against an entire army?"

"Not much," Hun stated.

Saito grinned. "Exactly. We take their leader, we take their spirit."

"They'll be expecting another ambush," Hun put in.

Saito hummed in thought. "Yes," he agreed. "It would be wise to lay low for a while. Bide our time. It will give me time to devise another plan of attack." He looked up at Hun. "In the meantime, keep searching for the Turtles' lair. They have to be in the city, somewhere."

Hun nodded. "As you wish," he said.

Saito watched as Hun walked away. He went over and retrieved the Shredder's helmet. He gazed down at the metal face. It was a lot of responsibility being the leader of the Foot clan, but it was also fun and rewarding. When he joined the Foot he never had any ambitions of being Shredder. However, when Saki took sick and the Foot needed a leader, the council had enough faith to appoint a lowly Foot soldier to the top of the food chain.

 _I won't fail in my mission,_ Saito silently vowed. _I will rid the Foot of the Turtles. One way or another, I will hang their shells on my trophy wall._

* * *

Leonardo gazed down at his brother's motionless face. Raphael had been unconscious for the last four days. Donatello said it was because of the significant loss of blood. Raphael needed a blood transfusion, but no one was compatible. Leonardo looked down at his hands. He had to wonder why Donatello would say that when he had never tested _his_ blood.

The turtle in blue glanced at his comatose brother for a short minute before walking off towards Donatello's lab. His purple masked brother was working on some kind of grim looking mechanism when he walked in. Donatello glanced up to see who had entered, brow furrowing when he saw Leonardo.

"Shouldn't you be practicing?" he asked.

"Shouldn't you stop throwing people in the Hudson?" Leonardo shot back.

Donatello sniffed in distaste. "What do you want?" he asked, going back to his machine.

"I want you to test my blood," Leonardo said.

Donatello looked back up at him. "Why?" he wanted to know.

"To see if it's compatible with Raph's," Leonardo replied.

Donatello scoffed. "No offense, Leo, but if mine, Mikey's and Splinter's blood isn't compatible, then yours won't be, either."

"How do you know? You've never tested my blood type," Leonardo pointed out.

"Because there was no point," Donatello told him.

"Well...there is, now," Leonardo pressed.

Donatello growled low in his throat, a habit he had picked up from Raphael whenever he was irritated. Leonardo stepped closer to his brother.

"Donnie, Raph is dying," he reminded him. "If there's even the slightest chance of saving him, are you just going to let him die?"

Donatello stared at his blue masked brother for a long while, jaw clenched in agitation. Leonardo stared back, eyes unblinking. Finally, Donatello turned away from his project and went over to his work table. He snapped his fingers and pointed to a seat, silently ordering Leonardo to sit down. Heart hammering nervously against his ribs, Leonardo sat down in the seat. Donatello wrapped a rubber strip around Leonardo's upper left arm and prepared a needle. Leonardo winced slightly at the small pinch of the needle. Donatello extracted a blood sample, removed the strip and taped a piece of gauze over the small injection site.

"Make yourself busy," he said. "This will take some time."

Leonardo got up from the chair and left the room. Donatello glanced over his shoulder, watching his brother disappear out the door. He turned back to the syringe with Leonardo's blood. A part of him wanted to discard it and forget about it. But, another part of him wanted to fulfil Leonardo's request. Donatello ran a hand over his face, conflicted with his emotions.

"Raph, what do I do?" he whispered to himself. "Splinter gave a direct order. But, I can't watch you die."

Donatello set down the syringe and opened a filing drawer. From memory, he took out a file and opened it. Names and blood types were printed out on a single sheet of paper. His eyes went to the last name on the sheet. Leonardo was a perfect match with the same AB type blood as Raphael.

"He can save you, Raph," Donatello whispered. "But, Splinter forbade me from using his blood." He hung his head and closed his eyes. "What do I do? Do I go against a direct order? Or do I just sit back and watch you die?"

He opened his eyes and picked up the syringe. He knew the answer. He just hoped he would be forgiven for his choice.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

Splinter hopped out of his room to be met with a shocking sight. His eyes widened in horror when he saw Raphael hooked up to a transfusion pump. Donatello knelt at his brother's side, keeping an eye on Raphael's vitals and the power of the pump. Splinter's jaw clenched, eyes narrowing dangerously. He hobbled over to the couch, murder blazing in his eyes.

"Donatello!" the rat yelled.

The turtle's head snapped up when he heard his name. He shot to his feet, hurrying over to the other side of the couch, with hands held out in a defensive manner.

"Sensei, let me explain," Donatello started.

"Is that what I think it is?" Splinter demanded, pointing to the pump.

"Raph needed blood. Leo's was the only type that was compatible," Donatello explained, his voice desperate.

"Donnie?" someone asked.

Donatello turned to see Michelangelo walk up, blue eyes staring at the transfusion pump.

"Is that...?"

"Don't touch it," Donatello said.

"Michelangelo, shut it off," Splinter ordered.

Donatello whipped around. "But, sensei..."

"You know the orders," Splinter told him hotly. "Nothing of Leonardo's is to be used. Especially not his blood."

"Why?" asked a confused voice.

All eyes turned to the turtle in the dojo doorway. Questioning brown eyes looked at each family member in turn.

"What crime did I commit that has you so against me?" Leonardo asked Splinter.

"Your crime is that you refuse to follow orders," Splinter began. "You waste time and effort upholding your senseless code of honor, when there is no room for such nonsense in this war."

Leonardo stared at his father with wide, horrified eyes. His felt his heart begin to crack, spider webs spreading across the edges of his already fragile spirit.

"Your brothers survive because they adapt," Splinter continued. "They are stronger because they know that if they do not fight, they will die. You would much rather talk than fight, find the easiest way out." He pointed to Raphael's motionless form. "This is what your weakness has cost."

"I wasn't even there," Leonardo whispered.

"Precisely!" Splinter shouted, making the turtle in blue flinch. "Your brothers fight with only three when there should be four. But, a team is only as strong as their weakest link. If you gave up on your pointless crusade of keeping honor in this war, if you would just be more like your brothers, you would be stronger. But, until then I will not allow my strongest son to be infused with the blood of my weakest disappointment."

Leonardo's breath caught in his throat, choking him. He stared at his father in shock and hurt. What pained him even more was that Donatello and Michelangelo didn't even raise a voice to protest or defend him. He looked at his brothers and could see it in their eyes. Deep down they thought the same. Leonardo bowed his head and closed his eyes, turning to disappear back inside the dojo.

"Shut it down, Donatello," Splinter ordered. "I will not tell you again."

"It's too late for that, sensei," Donatello told him. "The transfusion is almost done."

At that moment, the pump beeped. Donatello went to check on it, removing the needle from Raphael's arm and putting gauze over the injection site. Movement made Donatello look up. Splinter was making his way back to his room. Michelangelo walked over and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. The siblings turned towards the dojo when they heard the sounds of sobbing coming from within. Michelangelo started to move, but Donatello grabbed his arm.

"Leave him," he said. "In a way, Splinter's right. Leo needs to learn how to grow stronger. And he won't do that if we keep babying him. Raph needs us more than Leo does, right now."

Donatello checked Raphael's vitals, pleased to find that they were returning to normal. The transfusion seemed to have worked. Donatello put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Raph? Can you hear me?" he asked. He slipped his hand into Raphael's. "If you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

Everything was still for what seemed like an eternity. Donatello watched his brother's hand for a few minutes, sighing in resignation when it remained still. Michelangelo moved away, going somewhere out of Donatello's field of view.

"Come on, Raph," the purple masked turtle whispered. "You have to wake up. We can't keep going without you. We still need to take down Shredder. You don't want to miss that, do you?"

His eyes grew wide when he felt his brother's fingers tighten slightly around his hand. Donatello looked down to see Raphael clenching his hand. A minute later, a pained groan emitted from the red masked turtle. Michelangelo hurried over just in time to see Raphael's eyes slowly open.

"Raph?" Michelangelo breathed.

Raphael looked up at his brothers, eyes hazy with pain. Donatello could feel his eyes begin to burn with tears of joy. Michelangelo hurried off to tell Splinter. Raphael's eyes roamed around the lair as if he didn't know where he was.

"You're safe, Raph," Donatello assured him. "You're home."

Raphael's eyes moved to the dojo doorway. Donatello followed his brother's gaze to see Leonardo standing in the doorway. A strange sound from Raphael made Donatello look down at him again. He blinked in surprise when he thought he saw what looked like fear in Raphael's eyes.

 _That can't be right. Raph's not afraid of anything,_ Donatello told himself. _And, he's certainly not afraid of Leo._

Leonardo left the dojo and made his way across the lair, heading for the stairs. He kept going, seeing the look of fear in Raphael's eyes as well. The lair echoed with the squeak of steel as Leonardo ascended the stairs to the upper floor. Donatello pulled the blanket up over Raphael's shoulders.

"Just rest, Raph. You'll be back to your old self in no time," he said.

Raphael leaned back against the pillow, closed his eyes and sighed. Donatello picked up the transfusion pump and headed for his lab. As he was cleaning the pump, Donatello heard footsteps enter the room.

"Is Raph going to be okay, Donnie?" Michelangelo asked.

"He'll be fine, Mikey," Donatello replied. "The danger has passed. He just needs rest."

Michelangelo leaned up against the wall and folded his arms across his chest. Donatello looked at his brother to see a haunted look on his face.

"What's up, Mikey?" Donatello asked in concern.

"I keep seeing them," Michelangelo said quietly.

Donatello frowned. "Who?"

"Titian and Andrea," Michelangelo replied. "Ever since the warehouse attack, I keep seeing them. Awake or asleep."

"It's just your mind playing tricks on you, Mikey," Donatello told him.

Michelangelo glanced up at his brother. "So, you don't have nightmares about them?" he asked.

Donatello shook his head. "Why would I? They're dead. They belong in the past. We live for the future."

"So...what are you fighting for, then?" Michelangelo asked.

"Because I like fighting," Donatello answered.

No sooner were the words out of his mouth did he feel something bump against his shell. Without turning his head, Donatello moved his eyes, his heart skipping a few beats when he saw a silver masked turtle leaning up against his back.

"Your screams suggest otherwise, Dee," Silver whispered.

"Donnie?" Michelangelo asked, worryingly. "You okay, bro?"

Donatello blinked and the turtle was gone. "I'm fine," he replied.

"You don't look fine," Michelangelo told him.

"Whatever," Donatello mumbled.

He finished cleaning the pump and put it away. Feeling ignored, Michelangelo pushed off the wall and walked away. Donatello watched his brother leave, however his attention was brought to something standing in the corner of the room. His heart dropped into his stomach.

"What's the matter, Dee?" Silver asked. "Not happy to see me?"

"You're nothing more than a figment of my imagination," Donatello muttered, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"My name isn't Figment, Dee. It's Andrea. Remember me? Andrea?"

Donatello headed for the door, however, it suddenly slammed shut on its own. He stumbled back when Andrea appeared, hand on the door. His brown eyes glared at the older turtle.

"You've forgotten about us," Andrea accused. "You, Mike and Raph."

"What about Leo? He's the one who has truly forgotten you," Donatello stated.

"I don't blame him. He was inside that building when Shredder brought it down on top of us, along with me and Titian," Andrea said.

Donatello shook his head. This was nothing more than the side effects of the hallucinogenic smoke. This wasn't real.

"We'll be watching, Dee," Andrea said. "You can't hide from us."

Donatello blinked and Andrea was gone. He released the breath he didn't know he had been holding. Opening the door, Donatello hurried out of the room. He needed a long hot bath and an even longer nap. Donatello rubbed his arms. He thought the hallucinogen had been cleansed from his system. Or was this the workings of his overworked mind? Donatello glanced upward, catching Leonardo standing in the doorway of his bedroom.

 _Or could it be something else entirely?_ he asked himself.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	8. Chapter 8

Raphael winced and hissed in discomfort as Donatello removed the stitches from his side. He had been out of commission for the last week and a half, and he was itching to get back in the game. It burned him to know that he had been taken out so easily. What set him off even more was that he continued to have nightmares about his blue masked brother. Visions of being under Leonardo's leadership.

"All done," Donatello announced, breaking Raphael out of his thoughts. "Take it easy for a little while, you're still healing."

"I'm fine, Donnie," Raphael told him, getting up from the chair.

He looked at his side. Just another scar to add to the collection. Without saying another word to his brother, Raphael headed out of the lab. He carefully stretched his arms above his head, wincing as the wound pulled. He put a hand to his side, cursing himself for being so weak. Hearing sounds coming from the dojo, Raphael headed towards the training room. He found Leonardo inside, practicing as always.

Raphael felt his heart skip a couple of beats. Had his little brother always been that agile? In any case, Leonardo seemed to have improved in his katas. Raphael went over to a weapons rack and pulled out his sais. Leonardo turned just in time to see Raphael come charging at him. Letting out a startled cry, the youngest raised his swords to block the sais that were aimed at his head.

The dojo rang with the clash of metal against metal. Raphael pushed down on his weapons with all of his might. Leonardo grimaced, arms shaking against the strain. He looked up at his brother, seeing murder blazing in the amber orbs.

"Come on," Raphael growled. "Fight back!"

He swung his weapons to the side, unlocking the blades and kicked Leonardo in the chest. The blue masked turtle stumbled back with a grunt. He ducked to the side as a sai came flying at his head. The blade hit the wall with a ping and fell to the floor. Leonardo grunted when Raphael slammed into him, sending both of them to the floor. He raised his arms in defense as Raphael began pounding away at him.

"Raph, stop it!" Leonardo pleaded.

"You'll never get the better of me!" Raphael yelled. "Understand? _Never_!"

Donatello and Michelangelo ran into the dojo. "Raph! What are you doing?!" Donatello cried. "You're going to hurt yourself!"

"Stop it!" Leonardo shouted as Raphael continued to slam his fists into his arms. "I said stop!"

Just as Raphael pulled back for another punch, Leonardo swung a fist. The lair exploded with a blood curdling scream of pain. Leonardo's eyes shot open, taking in the sight of Raphael collapsing to the floor, hands going to his left side. Leonardo scrambled backwards as Donatello and Michelangelo ran to their fallen brother's side.

"What happened?" Splinter's voice sounded from the doorway.

"I...I didn't mean to," Leonardo stammered. "He wouldn't get off me. I just wanted to make him stop."

Donatello glared at him, eyes dangerous. "So, you struck him in the side?" he asked incredulously. "What were you thinking? You could have torn the wound open again."

"I'm sorry," Leonardo apologized, his voice quivering.

Raphael managed to push himself to his knees. "Get out," he snarled.

"Raph?" Michelangelo asked.

Raphael locked gazes with Leonardo. "Get out before I kill you," he growled.

Leonardo shot to his feet and ran for the door. Splinter stepped to the side as his son ran past. Leonardo could hear his brother's voices, but he never stopped running. He left the lair behind and entered the dark, twisting labyrinth of the sewers.

 _"Get out before I kill you,"_ Raphael's voice echoed through his memories.

Leonardo latched on to a ladder and launched himself upward. He knew it was dangerous to go topside, but he wanted to get as far away from Raphael as he could. When he was topside, Leonardo hit the rooftops, running as fast as he could. His eyes burned with tears, his jaw clenched in grief. He had never meant to hurt his brother, he just wanted him to stop.

"Get away!" sounded a sudden female voice.

Leonardo slid to a stop, looking around. He hurried to the edge of the roof and looked down. Black clad figures surrounded a young couple. Though he had never seen one, Leonardo knew the figures to be Foot ninjas. But, what were they doing picking on helpless civilians? The ninjas advanced on the couple, drawing weapons.

 _What do I do?_ Leonardo asked himself. _I can't fight. I can barely hold my own against my brothers._

The woman screamed in fear as the ninjas charged. On instinct, Leonardo launched himself over the edge, vaulting down the fire escape. He swung from the last landing and slammed his foot into the head of a nearby ninja. The man fell to the ground. Leonardo dropped down in front of the couple, drawing his swords.

"Whoa," he heard the man mutter.

Spinning his swords, Leonardo charged at the ninjas. The alley rang with the sound of metal on metal. Leonardo fought with every ounce of strength he had, however, the ninjas were almost as relentless as Raphael. They quickly overpowered him. Leonardo grunted as a tonfa was brought down on the back of his skull. Katanas fell from limp fingers as he collapsed to the ground.

"Blue?" one of the ninjas asked in disbelief.

"That can't be. He's supposed to be dead," another said.

"If he's here, then the others won't be too far behind him," a third put in.

The first ninja ran off. His comrades stared after him.

"Where are you going?" the second ninja called.

"I don't know about you, but I'm in no mood to take a bath in the Hudson," the first ninja replied.

With their comrade's parting words, the ninjas dispersed, leaving behind the couple and the half conscious turtle. The man walked over to the turtle and knelt down beside him.

"How is he, Casey?" the woman asked, her voice distant and muddled.

"Head wound looks bad," the man answered. "He needs medical attention."

"Well, we can't very well bring him to a hospital," the woman pointed out.

Leonardo felt himself being lifted up, his arm swung over the man's shoulders.

"Then, we'll bring him back with us," the man said.

Leonardo could feel himself begin to slip from the world of consciousness. He heard the woman pick up his swords before he finally lost the fight and darkness overtook him.

* * *

 _"Ti! Leo! Look what Master Splinter gave me,"_ a voice echoed through the realm of shadows.

 _"Coolness, Andy. You're a full fledged ninja, now,"_ another voice answered.

Brown eyes flickered open, vision focusing on a small bedroom. Leonardo groaned in pain, putting a hand to his head. A thick bandage was wrapped around his head. How did he get here? And, where was "here", anyway? He heard voices and footsteps outside the door. A second later, the door opened and the man from the alley walked in.

"Hey. Glad to see you awake," he said, walking over to the bed.

"Where...?"

"Relax, dude. You're safe," the man assured him. "The name's Jones. Casey Jones. You helped me and my girlfriend back in the alley earlier."

"Right," Leonardo sighed. "Thank you."

Casey smiled. "Dude, I'm the one who needs to be thanking you," he said. "The way you stood up to those Foot ninja creeps..." He shook his head. "No one else would lift a finger to help. You've got guts, man."

Leonardo's eyes moved to the door again, seeing the woman standing in the doorway. Her fiery red hair was pulled up in a bun, her emerald green eyes filled with worry, and, at the same time, relief.

"The hero is awake," she said with a warm smile, making her way over to the bed.

"This is April O'Neil," Casey introduced. "And, who do we have to thank for our rescue?"

Leonardo swallowed thickly. "I'm Leonardo," he replied.

"Like Da Vinci?" April asked.

Leonardo frowned in confusion. "Who?" he asked.

"Leonardo Da Vinci? The painter?" April said.

"I guess," Leonardo answered. "I don't really know where my name came from."

"You been livin' under a rock?" Casey asked.

"The sewers, actually," Leonardo told him.

April and Casey stared at him. Leonardo looked between them, wondering if he had said something wrong.

"What?" he asked worryingly.

"You're...joking...right?" Casey asked.

Leonardo shook his head. "No. I really do live in the sewers," he replied.

"Huh," Casey muttered.

"What?" Leonardo asked again.

"I always thought we only had alligators livin' in the sewers. Not giant, talkin' turtles," Casey said.

April smiled and shook her head. "In any case, we're grateful that you came to our aid, Leonardo."

"Please, call me Leo," Leonardo told her.

"Leo, it is," April agreed. She put a hand on his arm. "Rest, now. You took quite the beating."

Leonardo watched on as the humans made their way back to the door. "April?"

April stopped and turned. "Yes?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Leonardo asked. "You don't even know me."

April smiled. "You helped us, and now it's our turn to help you," she said. "We're not the kind of people to leave someone bleeding in the streets."

Leonardo felt his heart stir at her words. His brothers certainly weren't in that same mindset. April's voice made him look up again.

"Rest, Leo," she said gently. "Regain your strength. And, maybe then you can regale to us the fascinating tale of how you came to be."

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** : Next chapter! Next chapter! I promise everything will be revealed in the next chapter. I've just had so much fun watching everyone guess at what's to come. I couldn't help myself. Sorry. Bad me. Shame on you, August, keeping everyone hanging. But, it's ever so much fun. Okay, I'll be good.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

"Want another omelette, Leo?" April asked.

Leonardo finished wolfing down his second omelette and nodded. "Yes, please," he replied.

April picked up the skillet and went over to the table, carefully lifting the omelette onto Leonardo's plate. She smiled as he began devouring it. April went back to the stove and began frying up some bacon.

"This is really good," Leonardo said, taking a sip of orange juice.

"I haven't met anyone who can eat as much as Casey," April teased. "What do you eat down in the sewers, anyway?"

Leonardo cut off another piece of omelette and popped it into his mouth. He politely swallowed before speaking.

"We eat whatever we can salvage," Leonardo answered. "I don't think I've ever had freshly cooked food before."

"You poor thing," April said.

Leonardo shrugged. "We do what we can to survive. That's the nature of living in secrecy."

"There must be better places to live than the sewers, though," Casey commented, coming into the kitchen just in time to catch Leonardo's comment.

"I really don't have much choice, Mr. Jones," Leonardo told him.

"Casey, please. Mr. Jones is my old man," Casey said.

Leonardo bowed his head. "Sorry. Casey."

Casey sat down at the table. "So, what's the breakfast topic of conversation?" he asked.

"Leo's on his third omelette," April told him, making Casey give Leonardo an impressed look. "I was just asking him how he manages to eat in the sewers."

"I dare say that's not very easy," Casey said.

Leonardo shook his head. "No, it's not. Probably the main reason why I haven't been able to gain any muscle mass."

"I thought turtles were supposed to be scrawny."

"Casey," April chastised.

Leonardo laughed. "No, it's okay, April. I'm quite used to it. My brothers are always reminding me of it."

"Still. You shouldn't be reminded of it from strangers," April said.

"We're strangers?" Casey asked. "I thought we were buddies."

Leonardo gave him a questioning look. "Buddies?" he echoed.

"Sure. You saved us, we saved you. You bunked with us for the night. And, now we're breaking bread together," Casey explained, pouring himself a glass of orange juice. "I'd call that buddies."

Leonardo looked down at his plate, feeling a warm, tingling feeling wash over him. A small smile began tugging at the corners of his lips.

"I've never had a buddy before," he whispered.

April finished up the bacon and put it on plate lined with paper towels. She walked over to the table and set the plate in the middle before sitting down. She picked up a slice of homemade bread and buttered it. Casey dropped a few pieces of bacon onto his plate along with a slice of bread.

"So, how did you end up a five foot tall talking turtle, anyway?" he asked, taking a bite of bread.

Leonardo felt his face burn at the question. "I...don't know," he answered shamefully. "I can't remember."

"How can you not remember something like that?" Casey asked.

April hit him in the arm. "Casey," she hissed.

Leonardo sighed sadly. "There are some things about my life that I...fail to recall," he confessed. "I've always been the weakest of my brothers, my sensei has yet to fail to remind me of that. While my brother, Raphael was blessed with everything a father could ever want in a son, I wasn't so lucky. Master Splinter has always said I have bad blood. Going so far as to say it was cursed. Why he would say that, I have no idea."

"What kind of a father tells his son he has cursed blood?" Casey asked in disbelief.

"I once heard Raph mention two names: Ti and Andy," Leonardo continued. "But, I haven't the foggiest idea of who they are, or why Raph would mention the names."

"Maybe it has something to do with your inability to remember certain things," April suggested.

"Maybe," Leonardo agreed. He held his head in his hands. "I don't know. I just wish I knew what made my brothers change."

"Change?" Casey asked.

Leonardo looked up at his new friends. He knew he shouldn't be giving away family secrets, but he felt he could trust these humans. After all, they did take him in and nurse him back to health.

"There was a time when we could actually be in the same room together without trying to kill each other," Leonardo explained. "My brothers were kind, generous. But, then sensei snapped and started filling Raph's head with so much poison that he became resentful, practically turning on me, Donnie and Mikey. The other two followed down Raph's path, but I still kept the honorable ways. I knew we were better than that. Where they started talking about revenge and taking pleasure in causing other people pain, I wouldn't have any part of it." He sighed. "Maybe that's why Splinter says my blood is cursed."

"Sounds to me like your brothers need to be reminded of what it means to fight with honor," April put in.

"And what better man...uh...turtle for that job than the honorable Leonardo himself?" Casey asked, patting Leonardo on the shoulder.

Leonardo shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "I don't know," he muttered.

April reached over and took his hand. "Leo, it seems to me that your brothers have forgotten what honor is," she said. "They need to be reminded. You can show them that they can fight and still be honorable." She cupped her hand over his cheek, lifting his head up. "You've demonstrated it, last night when you fought off those Foot soldiers."

Leonardo lowered his gaze to the table. He knew she spoke the truth. He just didn't know how he was supposed to remind them. His eyes fell on his swords, which were propped up against the couch in the living room. April could see the gears turning behind Leonardo's eyes. He had a plan. Leonardo looked back at his new friends.

"Thank you, April. Casey. I will show them. I'll remind them of what we used to fight for," he said.

"Good for you, Leo," Casey cheered. "But, finish your breakfast first. Can't go fightin' on an empty stomach."

* * *

The lair was just as dark and foreboding as when he left it the night before. Steeling himself, Leonardo stepped across the threshold, half expecting Raphael to ambush him as soon as he entered. He was pleasantly surprised when no one jumped out at him. Pulling at the strap across his chest, Leonardo walked further into the lair.

"Was half expectin' ya to not come back," sounded a sudden deep voice.

Leonardo jumped and spun around, eyes turning upward. Raphael leaned on the catwalk railing, eyes glaring and dangerous. Donatello and Michelangelo came out of their rooms, both looking like they wanted to de-shell him.

"Why have you returned?" Splinter asked, also appearing out of his room.

 _Good. Now, that the gang's all here,_ Leonardo thought. He looked up at Raphael. "I challenge you to a duel, Raphael," he declared.

There was a short silence until Raphael burst out into a fit of laughter.

"You're jokin', right?" the red masked leader asked. "Tell me you're jokin'."

Leonardo shook his head. "No, Raph. I'm not," he replied.

"Dude, you can't even beat Donnie," Michelangelo said.

"Like you're any stronger," Donatello interjected.

"And what brought on this suicide idea?" Raphael asked. "Cause, I'm actually quite curious."

Leonardo swallowed thickly. "I've had time to think. And, I've come to the conclusion that your reign of terror needs to stop."

The humor vanished from Raphael's eyes. The amber orbs narrowed slightly, igniting into a blazing firestorm. He pushed off the railing.

"Alright, then. You wanna fight?"

Leonardo cried out as Raphael vaulted over the railing and slammed his fist into the floor where he had been standing. The brother in blue whipped out his swords just in time to catch Raphael's sais.

"Then, let's fight," the eldest snarled.

Michelangelo, Donatello and Splinter watched as the two brothers battled it out. It was interesting to see Leonardo's resolve. Donatello had to wonder where his blue masked sibling found his inner strength. However, it was painfully obvious that he wasn't going to win this fight. Splinter watched on, disturbed by his youngest son's fighting style. The boy fought as he had when he was younger. It seemed Leonardo had tapped into his lost strength, but Raphael was still going to be the victor. Leonardo knew the rules. When they issued a challenge it was a fight to the end. There was no room for weak links.

Leonardo grunted as Raphael delivered a hard kick to his chest. His swords tumbled to the floor as he fell flat on his shell. Raphael put a foot on his brother's chest, chest heaving, eyes burning. Leonardo looked up at his brother, panting for breath. This was his chance. He hadn't intended to win this fight. So, he would give Raphael a choice.

"You know the rules," Raphael said.

"So, that's it, then," Leonardo panted. "You're going to kill your own brother? Your own flesh and blood?"

"Why do you hesitate, Raphael?" Splinter asked. "Finish it."

Raphael gave his father a quick glance, but Leonardo's voice drew his attention back.

"It doesn't have to be this way," Leonardo said. "Life doesn't have to be a constant death match."

"Raphael!" Splinter snapped.

"Splinter says," Raphael started.

"Splinter says. Splinter says," Leonardo said. "When are you gonna think for yourself? That's what a real leader does."

Raphael stumbled back as if he had been struck. He didn't know why, but his brother's words rang with an air of truth. He looked down at his weapons. For the first time in years, he didn't know what to do. He had always done what Splinter told him. He followed orders, that's what he did. He led his brothers the way Splinter wanted him to lead them.

"You don't have to be a blood thirsty tyrant, Raph," Leonardo said, his voice a low whisper. "You can fight with honor."

"I..."

"Raphael, inside. Now," Splinter commanded. "The rest of you, make yourselves busy."

Like a well trained dog, Raphael followed Splinter into his room. Leonardo pushed himself to his feet and picked up his swords. He didn't know if his words had any effect on his brother, but at least he tried. Donatello and Michelangelo disappeared into the brainy turtle's room and closed the door. Leonardo sheathed his swords and headed for the dojo.

Only time would tell.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** : The chapter I've been promising. Let light be shone on the darkness, and let everything be revealed. Enjoy! :D

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

The small room had a heavy scent of jasmine that was rivalling the scent of tea leaves for dominance. A fire pit had been dug into the middle of the floor, where a small flame now crackled, heating up the tea pot above it. Raphael stirred the leaves in the pot, his eyes remaining fixed on only the pot. Splinter sat across from him, watching his every move. He was the only one to ever set foot inside Splinter's room. It had been that way ever since he was a child.

He didn't know why he had been chosen. He was no different than any of his brothers, with the exception of Leonardo. His youngest brother had always been the weakest of the four of them. Leonardo had always been frail and sickly as a child, too easily able to catch a cold or flu. Raphael was surprised his brother had survived this long. But, it was only a matter of time before something caught him.

"Why did you hesitate?" Splinter asked, finally breaking the silence. "You know the rules of a challenge."

"I couldn't," Raphael whispered. "He's my brother."

Splinter growled low in his throat, but didn't say anything. No matter what happened, blood was blood. Raphael had always found it difficult punishing his brothers, especially Leonardo.

"Were you able to find out Shredder's location from your latest interrogation?" Splinter asked, changing the subject.

Raphael shook his head in regret. "Forgive me, sensei. We've failed at every turn. Try as we might, we can't find a Foot soldier who has any useful information."

Splinter hummed, closing his remaining eye. "The Shredder is more cunning than we thought," he mused. "He sends only low level soldiers into the city, knowing that if we were to take one of his higher ranking soldiers, we would get the information we are looking for."

"I can have Donatello comb the country side," Raphael said, still not meeting Splinter's gaze. "Shredder can't hide forever."

He looked down when he felt a hand on his. Splinter had his fingers wrapped tightly around his hand.

"You have done well, my son," the rat praised. "I can no longer join you in battle, but I do not need to. You have become my instrument of justice. I know you will find Shredder and make him pay for what he has done to our clan. You lead your brothers well."

"Except Leonardo," Raphael muttered bitterly.

Splinter sighed. "Unfortunately," he agreed. "He has always been different, set apart from you and your other brothers. He does not believe in what we are trying to do. He does not understand the dishonor that has befallen our family."

"I can make him understand," Raphael said.

Splinter hummed in thought and nodded. "Yes. He must be shown. He must remember what it is we are fighting to rectify."

"I'll take him as soon as the sun sets," Raphael said.

He poured two cups of tea and handed one to Splinter before taking the other for himself. Splinter took a small sip of the tea, sighing in delight at the mint taste of the tea.

"You have grown into a strong warrior, Raphael," he commented. "You have given our family great honor."

Raphael bowed. "Thank you, sensei," he said, his voice low.

"You will lead us out of these dark times and into an era of light," Splinter stated.

"I can't even get one brother to follow me, sensei," Raphael pointed out. "How am I supposed to lead us out of the darkness?"

Splinter reached over and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "You will find a way, my son," he said. "I have faith in you."

Raphael nodded, but remained silent. He took a sip of his tea. His eyes drifted up to the clock on the wall. It would soon be sunset. He finished off his tea and bid Splinter good night. Raphael placed the cup down and got to his feet, heading for the door. He opened the door and stepped outside. Somewhere in the lair he could hear Donatello and Michelangelo laughing maniacally.

 _There's two brothers, now where's the third?_ Raphael asked himself.

He started off for the dojo, figuring that was where Leonardo was held up. Raphael walked into the dojo, standing in the doorway to watch his youngest brother go through his katas. It pained him to see his baby brother struggling with the difficult exercises. However, no matter how much he stumbled, Leonardo would always press on, determined to get the katas right. Raphael walked over to where Leonardo was and grabbed his brother's wrist when he put his arm back. Leonardo spun around, eyes widening when he saw his red masked leader.

"Practice time is over," Raphael said. "You're coming with me."

"Where are we going?" Leonardo asked.

"Topside," Raphael replied.

He released his brother's wrist and headed for the door. Leonardo stood frozen in place. Topside? With Raphael? Did Splinter finally give the order to put him out of his misery? Raphael turned around, holding his hands out in a questioning manner.

"Well? You comin' or what?" he asked.

Leonardo sheathed his swords and followed his brother out of the dojo. They left the lair and made their way topside. They hit the rooftops and broke into a run. Leonardo pushed himself to keep up with his larger, faster brother. The run lasted longer than Leonardo would have liked, but they finally reached their destination. The brother in blue slowed to a stop, gasping for breath, his weak lungs fighting for air.

"Where are we?" Leonardo asked, trying to regain his composure.

Raphael gave him a quick glance before pointing down to something below them. Leonardo walked to the edge of the roof and looked down. Down below was a small park. Leonardo looked at Raphael for further instructions. The red masked turtle nodded down towards the park. Hesitantly, Leonardo made his way down to street level, looking around to make sure no one was around before dashing towards the park. He hurried through the gate and walked around. Gravel paths stretched through a canopy of trees.

Leonardo walked through the park until he came to the center. Nestled in front of an old oak was a stone grave marker. Leonardo made his way over to the grave marker and looked down at it. A turtle's shell was carved into the top of the stone. Along with the symbol were two names.

Hamato Titian and Hamato Andrea.

Leonardo looked over his shoulder when he felt his brother's presence behind him. Raphael's eyes were haunted as they gazed down at the grave stone.

"Who are they?" Leonardo asked, his voice quiet.

"Our brothers," Raphael answered in a whisper.

"Our...brothers?" Leonardo echoed. "But...there are only four of us."

"There used to be six," Raphael told him, walking away.

Leonardo looked back down at the marker. "I don't understand," he said.

Raphael took a deep breath, remembering the story Splinter had engraved into his memory since early childhood.

"We were science experiments," he started. "The six of us. We were injected with a super soldier serum by a group called the Foot clan. They wanted to see if they could create the perfect soldiers. Mindless, soulless drones. Splinter, or Yoshi, as he was known back then, was ordered to look after us." Raphael ran a hand over his face. "We were just innocent baby box turtles, used as test subjects. And when we started to mutate...well..." He chuckled humorlessly. "Shredder was in his glory."

Leonardo's heart fluttered. "We were supposed to work for the Shredder?" he breathed in horror.

Raphael nodded. "Yeah, we were. Ironic, isn't it?"

"So, what happened?" Leonardo asked.

"Yoshi broke us out," Raphael continued. "He freed us and told us to run. We didn't get very far. Yoshi tried to fight off the Foot ninjas, but he ended up getting stabbed with a serum needle in the process. Injured and weak, he grabbed the six of us and ran. Disappearing underground."

Leonardo bowed his head. "Why don't I remember any of this?" he asked.

"There was a fight," Raphael told him. "A showdown between the six of us and the Shredder. We were just kids, we never stood a chance." He shook his head and closed his eyes. "All I could do was watch helplessly as Shredder dropped a building on you, Titian and Andrea. I managed to pull you out of the rubble, half dead and comatose. Mikey and Donnie pulled out Titian and Andrea. It was too late for them. Splinter was never the same, after that. Shredder had taken two of his sons, and had made the remaining four run back to the sewers like scalded dogs." Raphael opened his eyes again and turned to look at Leonardo. "Shredder dishonored our family. And shortly after killing Titian and Andrea, he ran. He disappeared like the coward that he is. He wouldn't even show himself when he caved in our old home ten years ago."

Leonardo felt his eyes begin to burn. "I didn't know," he whispered.

"Now, you do," Raphael said, walking up to him. He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "And, now you know why we've been so hell bent on finding higher ranking Foot soldiers. We need to find Shredder and make him pay for what he did to our brothers."

Leonardo shivered at the vengeful tone in his brother's voice. Surely they were never meant to be assassins. There must have been a time where they fought for honor and justice, not revenge. When did their training take a dark turn? Leonardo looked down at the grave stone and he knew the answer. It all started with his brother's deaths. Two brothers he had no memory of. And he doubted Splinter had a picture of them.

"I don't like being hard on you, Leo," Raphael's voice broke the youngest out of his thoughts. "You were never the same after that building collapsed. Hell, it took you almost a year before you could remember your own name."

Leonardo looked up at his brother. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" he asked.

Raphael pulled away. "I guess we were all hoping you would remember on your own," he confessed. "But, at that point, Splinter had turned our training into a constant death match. Pushing us to the edge, making us stronger. Truth be told, when Splinter saw how much you had deteriorated, he wanted to put you down." Raphael lowered his eyes. "He almost did, too."

Leonardo's breath hitched in his throat. "What stopped him?"

Raphael raised his right arm, exposing a large scar underneath that Leonardo had never noticed before. Leonardo then had the sickening realization that Raphael had taken the blade that had been meant for him.

"Cost me two weeks in solitary confinement, but I had already lost two brothers, I couldn't lose another," Raphael explained, lowering his arm. "After that, Splinter convinced himself that everything about you must have been cursed. He lost two of his stronger sons, not the weakest. I guess he thought Shredder's super soldier serum must have taken a hold on you. He told Donnie your blood was bad, and forbade him from using it. If the serum was taking a hold, he didn't want anyone else being lost to the Shredder's grasp."

He looked up when sirens sounded off in the distance. Without saying a word, Raphael made his way for the park gate. Leonardo followed closely behind his brother. They headed back down into the sewers and made the long trek back to the lair. When they walked into the lair, Raphael went off towards the dojo, leaving Leonardo standing in the doorway.

His mind was spinning. There was so much to process. Leonardo gazed around the lair, his eyes falling on the frail form of his father. Lowering his gaze, Leonardo made his way upstairs to his room. He closed the door and went over to his bed. He now understood the reason behind Raphael's cruelty and his father's bitterness. But, surely there was a better way of doing things? One that didn't involve slaughtering people when they didn't give up information.

Leonardo lay down on the bed, stretching out on his back and stared up at the ceiling. There had to be a better way. But, like his memory, he was at a loss.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** : I hope I'm still keeping everyone on their toes. There's still more story to be written, not done yet. Your feedback is always welcome. Reviews helps feed the hungry little plot bunny. Feed the bunny! Make it grow big and strong! Okay, I'm done with my silliness. Knocked out with a lung infection and suffering from major cabin fever. Needless to say I've gone a bit stir crazy. Anyway...on with the story.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

Hun cautiously knocked on the bedroom door, waiting for an answer. When he heard the timid voice on the other side bid him entry, Hun opened the door and stepped inside the room, flicking on the lights. As always, Saki was huddled underneath his sheets. Hun walked over to the bed. It pained him to see his master in such a state. Saki hadn't always been timid and paranoid. Hun inwardly sighed. He wanted the old Saki back.

"Yes, Hun?" Saki asked, peeking out over the sheets.

"I just came to see how you were doing, master," Hun replied. "I haven't had a chance to come up."

"You have matters to attend to with the Foot. I understand," Saki told him.

"Which brings me to why I'm here," Hun said.

Saki frowned. "Oh? Why is that?" he asked.

"Sir, when do you think you'll be back?" Hun wanted to know.

"Why? Is Saito not doing well?"

"Saito's well. It's just that...he's going a bit overboard," Hun explained. "He's turned the Foot into a criminal empire."

Saki's eyes widened in horror. "Wh-what?" he stammered. "Criminal? But, that is not why I started the Foot clan."

"I know, master. But, no one will listen to me. Saito has everyone wrapped around his finger," Hun said. "Which is why I was hoping you'd be back soon. The Foot needs its true leader."

Saki looked away. "I...I am sorry. But, I...I just cannot face them. Not the way I am, now. The Foot needs a strong leader. A capable leader."

"But, Saito is destroying what good reputation the Foot has," Hun reminded him. "The Foot used to be the leader in medical and military research. Our super soldier serum was our biggest breakthrough."

"Soldiers that could recover quickly, adapt to any circumstance," Saki added.

"Saito is turning that serum into a drug that makes people lose their minds. He's going to use it to create an army of mindless soldiers that will follow him and him alone," Hun explained.

"Has he perfected it?" Saki asked.

Hun shook his head. "Thankfully, no. He has yet to test it."

"Then, you still have time to stop him," Saki said.

"Master, I can't do it without you," Hun replied.

"You are going to have to," Saki told him. "I am in no state of mind to lead, let alone fight. You have done well without me this long. You can do so, again."

Hun sighed in resignation, shoulders drooping. He turned and headed for the door. He knew it had been a fruitless endeavour to convince Saki to return to the Foot. However, he was just too far gone to help. Hun walked out of the room and closed the door. He leaned up against the door and sighed.

 _Seems like I'm going to have to take out Saito myself,_ Hun thought.

* * *

Saito watched as his scientists worked. All their time and effort was spent perfecting the super soldier serum. He would have his ultimate army, and then he would destroy the Turtles once and for all. But, with Raphael still in the picture, the mutants were still a fighting force. Saito clenched his fists. He would need to devise a way to knock out the red masked leader.

As he continued to watch, Saito felt the gears turning inside his mind. He walked over and picked up a vial of serum. The silvery liquid swirled around the tube, disturbed by the sudden movement.

"What are the effects of the serum?" Saito asked.

"Increased strength and speed and enhanced senses," a woman explained.

"What about the mental state?" Saito questioned.

The woman looked up from her work. "The person will be under the control of whomever injects them with it," she replied.

"Will they be aware of what they're doing?" Saito asked.

"Yes," the woman answered. "Fully aware. But, if given a direct order, they will have no choice but to carry out the order."

Saito grinned darkly as he gazed at the silvery liquid. "Excellent," he whispered. "Thank you." He wrapped his fingers around the vial. "You've just given me a brilliant idea."

* * *

Leonardo tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable. However, sleep eluded him. Too many things ran through his mind. Too many voices.

 _"There used to be six."_

Raphael's words still echoed through his memory. Six. There had been six of them. He had lost two brothers twice over. He had no recollection of Titian or Andrea, he couldn't even remember the first fight with Shredder. But, then, he did have a building dropped on his head. He was lucky he hadn't died along with the other two. He didn't know which hurt more, the loss of Titian and Andrea, or the fact that Splinter had wanted to put him down like a diseased dog.

But, now he understood the reason behind Raphael's brutality. In his own, twisted way, he was trying to get Leonardo to grow stronger, to prove his worth to Splinter. However, Leonardo had done nothing to make up for his brother spending two weeks in solitary confinement. He had done nothing to repay Raphael for taking the blade that had been meant to end his life. Leonardo curled into a ball, pulling the sheets up over his head. He suddenly felt responsible for making his eldest brother the tyrant that he had turned into.

 _It's not your fault, Leo,_ he told himself. _It was Splinter's poison that turned Raph._

He sighed sadly. If only he had died instead of Titian and Andrea. He would have saved his family a lot of heartache. Sighing again, Leonardo finally gave up on sleep and pushed back the blankets. Negative thinking never helped anything. He knew he couldn't change the outcome of that fight. What happened, happened. It was in the past. Titian and Andrea may be dead, but he was still alive. He could do something to avenge his brother's deaths, but not in the way Splinter had taught his remaining siblings. He could help in the search, but do it his way. He wasn't going to resort to senseless violence to get information.

Leonardo swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He went to the door and opened it, just in time to hear Michelangelo cheering. Leonardo sighed, body deflating.

 _Sounds like they have another one,_ he thought.

His eyes widened slightly. This was his chance. His chance to show his brothers that they could glean information without using violence. Leonardo hurried down the stairs and down the hall towards the interrogation room. Raphael and Donatello were just closing the door when he arrived.

"Are you done already?" he asked in confusion.

"Nah. We just dumped him in the chair, tied him up and came on again," Raphael replied. "We'll let him stew for a bit before we take a crack at him."

"Mind if I have a go?" Leonardo asked.

Raphael and Donatello stared at him. "Come again?" Donatello asked.

"I'd like to interrogate him," Leonardo clarified. "But, alone."

"I don't think..." Raphael started.

"Please, Raph? I can get info out of him, I swear," Leonardo promised.

The older brothers looked at each other before turning back to their baby brother. Raphael clenched his jaw. What would it hurt? Maybe Leonardo could find something out they couldn't.

"Fine," Raphael said. "You take a crack at him."

Leonardo stared at his brother. "Seriously?"

Raphael nodded. "Yeah. Seriously. Have at."

Leonardo smiled and threw his arms around Raphael's chest, making the older turtle tense under the embrace.

"Thank you, Raph. I won't disappoint," Leonardo said, pulling away.

He hurried past his brothers and opened the door, entering the dark room beyond. Donatello shook his head as the door closed again.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked.

"No. But, what choice do we have?" Raphael asked back. "And who knows? Maybe Leo will finally crack the case."

"But, he doesn't have interrogation skills," Donatello pointed out as they made their way down the hallway.

Raphael shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. But, we've exhausted all our other efforts. Maybe Leo will have a special way of getting the guy to talk."

"I still have my doubts," Donatello stated.

"We'll never know until we try, Donnie. Leo's got a way about him," Raphael said.

"I'll agree with you on that," Donatello replied.

Raphael chuckled. "Anyway, I'm headed topside. Gonna visit Ti and Andy for a bit. I'll be back later to check on things."

"Be safe," Donatello called after his brother.

Raphael headed out of the lair and made his way topside. He hit the rooftops and broke into a run, heading for the park where his brothers were buried. Off in the distance, a group of black clad figures watched like birds of prey as the turtle jumped from rooftop to rooftop. One of the figures took out a hand held radio.

"We have him, Master Shredder," the man said. "He's heading for the burial place."

"Bring him to me," Saito commanded. "We'll finish the Turtles off, yet. And, we'll use their own leader to do it."

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** : I really did not mean to leave this story for so long. Real life kinda got in the way. But, writer's block is halfway gone and my writing mojo is starting to come back. I hope you'll accept this chapter as my apology for letting this story hang for so long. I'm really sorry.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

Raphael knelt down in front of his brother's grave, putting a hand on the stone marker. It hurt to be here, but he needed time alone. He had neglected to visit Titian and Andrea in the last few years. He gazed at the names carved into the stone, eyes sad and haunted.

 _Some older brother I am,_ he thought.

The images of his little brothers flashed through his mind's eye. They had been so full of life. They followed behind him like twin shadows. The memories changed to the night of the showdown, when Michelangelo and Donatello pulled their broken, lifeless bodies from the rubble. Raphael closed his eyes and bowed his head. He was supposed to protect them. He was the big brother, the protector. Their safety was his responsibility. And he failed.

"I'm so sorry," Raphael whispered. "I never should have let you out of my sight."

A warm breeze washed over him, stirring his mask tails and brushing away the tears that were silently streaming down his face.

"I'll make Shredder pay for what he did to you," Raphael vowed. "I swear it."

* * *

The Foot soldier glared at the blue masked turtle sitting across from him. The reptile was sitting backwards on a chair with his arms folded on top of the chair's back. It unnerved him at how calm the turtle was. No threats, no beatings, no nothing came from the mutant.

"What?" the soldier snapped, not being able to take the silence anymore.

The turtle simply shrugged, remaining quiet.

"If you're going to torture me, then do it and get it over with," the man said.

"It won't do me much good if I did," the turtle replied. "You won't tell me anything, anyway."

The man scoffed. "Not like the others, are ya?" he asked.

The turtle smiled. "Thank you. That's literally the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Including my brothers and father."

"Uh huh," the man muttered. "So, what's your method of interrogation, then? Tickle torture?"

"No torture of any kind," the turtle assured him, resting his chin on his arm. "You're going to tell me what I want to know."

"Good luck, shellback," the man said.

The turtle smiled again. It was too innocent. The man squirmed in the chair, the ropes digging into his wrists and ankles. He looked everywhere but at the turtle. However, he couldn't escape the reptile's gaze. He could feel the mutant's eyes on him; unmoving, unblinking. He flexed his hands into fists, his body tensing. How was this not torture? He hated being watched. Still, the turtle never moved. Never so much as batted an eyelid. He just sat there, watching and smiling. The soldier could feel sweat begin to roll down his face. He had to get the turtle to stop looking at him.

Finally, his resolve cracked.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know!" he cried. "Just please...look somewhere else!"

Leonardo grinned and chuckled to himself. He got up from the chair and went over to the soldier.

"Now then, that wasn't so hard, was it?" he asked.

"Go to hell," the man cursed.

"Nah ah, you promised you would tell me everything," Leonardo reminded him.

The man clenched his jaw, closed his eyes and hung his head. Leonardo circled the chair.

"Now, then, let's start with something easy," he began. "Like why some of your men think that I'm supposed to be dead."

The man's eyes shot open, growing wide. He looked up at the turtle. "You're...?"

In the darkness, it was difficult to see the color of the turtle's mask.

"You're Blue?" the man breathed.

"Yes, I am," Leonardo answered. "So, why do you all have it in your head that I'm supposed to be pushing up daisies?"

"It can't be," the man whispered in mild horror. "That building was supposed to have...We killed the wrong ones?"

Leonardo felt something tug at his soul. His eyes narrowed. "You mean...What are you saying? That Titian and Andrea weren't supposed to die?"

The soldier shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. "No, it can't be. The plan was sound."

"What are you talking about?" Leonardo yelled.

"That building...we had it rigged that only you would set off the trap," the man explained. "But, we never counted on there being three of you."

"Three of me? What are..."

Leonardo fell silent. His eyes slowly widened as the sickening realization settled into the pit of his stomach.

"Are you saying...are you telling me...Titian and Andrea were...we were triplets?"

"The silver one set off the explosives," the man continued. "You and the gold one ran in to help, and that's when the building collapsed."

"Why me?" Leonardo wanted to know. "Why were you trying to kill me?"

The man closed his eyes again. "Oh, well. It doesn't matter if we failed," he said, ignoring the turtle's question. "Everything will work out."

"What are you talking about?" Leonardo demanded.

"The serum is perfected, there's no use for you anymore."

Leonardo grabbed the front of the man's shirt and half lifted him off the chair. "Tell me what you mean by that," he ordered.

The soldier opened his eyes and smirked darkly. "You'll meet your end. You all will." A haunting look shone in the man's eyes. "Tell me, do you know where you're fearless leader is?" he asked.

Horror destroyed Leonardo's calm. He dropped the human and ran for the door. The soldier began to laugh as Leonardo dashed out of the room.

"Donnie!" Leonardo screeched. "Donnie!"

Donatello hurried out of his lab, eyes wide. "Leo? What is it?" he asked.

"Where's Raph?" Leonardo demanded.

"Gone to visit Titian and Andrea," Donatello replied. "Why? What's wrong?"

"We'll never make it," Leonardo whispered in terror. "It's too far. We'll never make it."

Donatello grabbed his brother's shoulders and shook him. "Leo, what is going on?" he asked. "What has you in such a panic?"

"The Foot. Their target...it's Raph," Leonardo answered.

* * *

An unusual sound captured Raphael's attention. He looked over his shoulder to see shadows lurking throughout the trees. He narrowed his eyes, jumping to the side as an arrow flew into the tree before him. Raphael rolled and sprang to his feet. He whipped out his sais as ninjas poured out of the trees.

 _Is nothing sacred?_ he asked himself.

The ninjas charged, weapons at the ready. Raphael spun his sais and ran to meet them.

* * *

Footsteps pounded against the concrete as the three brothers rushed towards the family gravesite. Leonardo fought to keep up with Michelangelo and Donatello. Raphael's safety fueled his run. His lungs screamed for air but he kept pushing forward.

 _Please hang in there, Raph,_ Leonardo silently prayed. _We're coming._

"Pick up the pace," Michelangelo called over his shoulder. "Double time."

The brothers picked up the pace, running even faster. Leonardo clenched his jaw against the pain.

 _We have to get to Raph,_ he told himself. _We have to help him._

"What's that?" Donatello suddenly asked.

Leonardo looked up to see a convoy of vehicles swarmed around the burial park. Michelangelo took out a set of binoculars and zoomed in. He gasped when he saw Foot soldiers drag an unconscious Raphael out of the park.

"Triple time," he said. "They got Raph."

However, the brothers were brought to a sudden halt when Foot soldiers launched over the side of the roof and cut off their path. Leonardo, not being able to stop in time, slammed into Donatello's back and fell backwards.

"That's far enough," one of the men said as more ninjas surrounded the turtles. "You'll be reunited with your brother soon. But, right now, there's still work to be done."

Leonardo grunted as he was hit with something. He reached behind his neck and pulled out a small dart. The world suddenly grew fuzzy. He saw Donatello and Michelangelo go down before everything disappeared into a hazy darkness.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N** : HOLY COW! Has it really been a year since I updated this story? Wow! I did _not_ think my writer's block was that bad. I am so sorry. *runs and hides under bed* Please don't hurt me. I promise I'll be good. I swear.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

"Leo," a voice echoed in the darkness. "Leo, wake up."

Leonardo groaned groggily. Someone patted his cheek, trying to rouse him. He groaned again, squeezing his eyes tightly closed, trying to banish the harsh light.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty. Up and at 'em."

Leonardo finally managed to crack his eyes open. His vision swam, the world spun dizzily. His stomach churned violently. He rolled over on to his hands and knees and emptied his stomach contents. He felt a hand on his shell, patting his back.

"Easy does it, Leo," Donatello said.

Leonardo wiped his mouth, looking around. The Foot ninjas were gone, and that meant Raphael was too. He tried to stand up, but only served to make the world spin more. Leonardo collapsed back on his knees, moaning in discomfort.

"Where are they?" he choked out.

"They're long gone by now," Michelangelo grumbled.

Leonardo slammed his fist against the concrete roof. "We lost him. We were too late and we lost him."

Donatello and Michelangelo got to their feet. "Time to start tracking," the purple masked brother said.

"You guys go, I need to think," Leonardo told them.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll catch up."

The older brothers headed off, leaving Leonardo alone with his thoughts. The blue masked turtle sat back on his legs, mind spinning wildly. He got to his feet and made his way down to the burial site. The small area showed signs of an obvious struggle. Leonardo knelt down in front of the grave marker.

"I wish you guys were here," he whispered. "You would have been better suited to save Raph. You would have figured it out before I did." He hung his head. "Why did you two have to die?"

A voice carried on the wind. Leonardo looked around, expecting to see someone. The voice came again, foreign, yet familiar at the same time.

"And who says we would have been able to save him?"

Leonardo's eyes widened as two figures appeared around a tree. They looked like younger versions of himself, but one wore a gold mask while the other wore silver.

"Titian? Andrea?"

The turtles smiled. "See, Andy? Told ya he'd remember."

"Guess I owe you a dollar, now, huh?"

"Am I dreaming?" Leonardo asked, putting a hand to his head.

"This is real," Titian said. "You're not dreaming."

"How am I seeing you? You're-"

"Dead?" Andrea finished, tilting his head slightly. He smiled. "You always seemed to be the more spiritual of the six of us."

"You definitely saw more ghosts than we did," Titian put in.

Leonardo looked up at his brothers. "Why now? Why am I seeing you now?"

"Because you need too," they answered in unison.

Leonardo held his head in his hands. "This wasn't supposed to happen. It was supposed to be me, not you. They were trying to kill me."

"Yeah, because they knew how awesome you were going to be," Andrea said.

Leonardo looked up at him. "Awesome? I'm the weakest link. The kink in the chain. I can barely get a kata right."

Titian walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "That's because you won't embrace it, Leo."

Leonardo frowned. "Embrace what?"

Andrea hit his fist against his chest. "Your inner super soldier."

Leonardo felt the ground give out from under him. "What?"

Titian held his hands out. "It's you, Leo. It's always been you."

Andrea stepped up. "You're the special one, bro."

"I'm not...I can't be..."

Titian gave Leonardo a shake. "Embrace it, Leo. You're the elite. The chosen one."

"You're the super soldier," Andrea concluded.

* * *

He was slammed back into his body with a violent force. Raphael jolted awake, hissing against the harsh white light. His vision blurred, stomach churning.

He blinked his eyes open, looking around to find himself tied to a chair in a lab of some sort. It was the lab of Donatello's dreams. Raphael shook his head, fighting to clear the fog.

"Oh, good, you're awake," came a voice from the whiteness.

Raphael turned to look right. A man in his early thirties stood in the doorway. His short black hair was slicked back with not a strand out of place. His soulless dark eyes gleamed menacingly.

"And you are?" Raphael asked.

"The name's Saito. But, you know me better as Shredder."

Raphael's body tensed. Saito grinned, pushing off the door frame. He walked over to the turtle and stood in front of him.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment," Saito said.

"I've got a score to settle with you," Raphael growled.

Saito smirked. "Ah, yes. That little thing about dropping a building on your head."

"You killed my brothers!" Raphael roared, pulling against the chains.

"In my defence, I was only trying to kill one of your brothers," Saito replied. "The other two just got in the way."

Raphael jerked forward, chains bringing up tight, cutting into his arms. His blood boiled hot in his veins. Saito grinned as he moved towards a table, picking up a syringe.

A silvery liquid flowed inside the syringe. Saito tested the needle as he made his way back to Raphael.

"Do you know what this is?"

Raphael shook his head. "Should I?"

"This is what you've been afraid of your whole life."

Raphael's heart sank. "The serum," he whispered in horror.

Saito smiled darkly. "It's the reason your blue masked brother survived and the other two didn't. The reason for your mutation. The reason for your very existence."

Raphael swallowed thickly, heart hammering painfully against his ribs.

"Of course it was only in the early stages of development back then," Saito continued. "You six may have all mutated, but it only stayed in one of you. Ironic that it stayed in the weakest of the lot."

"So, what? You're gonna mutate a rabbit now?" Raphael asked.

Saito chuckled. "My friend, the serum has been perfected. My army is but a needle prick away. It just needs to be tested."

Raphael cringed, knowing the hidden message, knowing who the unlucky candidate for the injection was.

"How does it feel, Raphael?" Saito asked. "Knowing that you're going to be the one to destroy your own family?"


End file.
